Outdoor chimes are most commonly activated by wind which moves a clapper in a random or fixed fashion to strike chime elements. A variation is to have the clapper driven by electromechanical means as described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,208. It has been known to activate a clapper driving mechanism by solar or light energy as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,578 and 5,369,391. It has also been proposed that the clapper be made to move and strike chimes by human power as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,159, and even by animal power as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,006.
It is the principal purpose of the present invention to depart from all of these earlier designs and activate a chiming device by means of flowing water. It is also a purpose of the invention to produce randomness in the striking of chimes operated by flowing water.